


The Great Lake

by Fafsernir



Series: 7 days - 7 fics [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: "A Giant Squid with a sword? How cool would that be?!”Law hadn't expected that when Luffy had told him to meet him near the Lake.





	The Great Lake

**Author's Note:**

> 7 days - 7 fics is a challenge we made up with a friend. Basically, for 7 days, I'll be writing a fic a day (based on 10 days / 10 songs by PV Nova, a french youtuber/musician) with conditions we came up with and that we pick randomly each day. Even if the fics are part of the same challenge, they can all be read apart, nothing connect them.
> 
> Today's conditions were: Prompt "Put me down!" - Fandom: One Piece - Category: AU - Imposed word: sword (suggested by a friend)
> 
> I took the easy way and went for a Hogwarts!AU because I was too busy to come up with something else, but I had fun writing it ;) I tried not to mention the houses that much, with only Zoro being put in Slytherin (that's my headcanon) I think, so it's free to interpret!

Law walked fast in the corridors, easily avoiding the other students. One of his books almost fell but he tightened his hold on it and finally walked out the castle, breathing freely. He slowed his pace, even stopping when he saw someone sleeping on the grass. Flashy green hair sticking out of a dark green cap? It could only be Zoro, Luffy's best friend. He smiled inwardly, remembering when Zoro had declared that he would never wear anything from any house, in his first year. Now he had a cap in the colours of Slytherin, his own house, and he pretended that it was because it was comfy.

“Hey,” Law said, bumping his foot against the other student's leg.

Zoro grumbled, moving the cap to look at him. “What do you want?”

“Luffy told me to come here,” Law shrugged, showing the paper he had received a few minutes earlier. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for someone,” Zoro answered, sitting up and looking around. “That stupid cook...”

“Aren't you two together?”

“Yeah, so? He's stupid and he's a cook, that never changed. So, Luffy's around?”

“He said he'd be by the lake.”

“I'll go with you,” Zoro said, getting up. He gathered his belongings and walked in silence with Law.

When they got to the Great Lake, they found Luffy flailing his arms. They exchanged a confused look but still approached. Luffy acknowledged their presences with a happy shout, but continued whatever he was doing. Finally, a tentacle shot out the water, and reached for poor Law's ankle, sweeping him off the ground.

“Luffy! What are you doing?!” Law exclaimed when Luffy seemed happy, jumping in excitement. “Put me down!”

“I don't think Luffy is holding you,” Zoro shouted, not helping the least, and even smiling – that bastard.

“Hey, Giant Squid! Hold this, hold this!” Luffy said, flailing his arms again, but this time holding a sword.

“Where did you get that?” Zoro asked, crossing his arms as he studied the weapon.

“I had to clean the Trophy Room. And the Armoury Gallery...”

“You _stole_ it?”

“They didn't notice. I'm just borrowing it,” Luffy said, still trying to get the squid's attention.

“And what are you even trying to do?”

“I want him to take it! Giant Squid with a sword? How cool would that be?!”

Zoro shook his head, smiling, but his attention turned to Law who had taken his wand out and managed to control the tentacle so it would put him down, next to his friends. He groaned, wiping his clothes and flattening them.

“I hate you,” he mumbled.

Luffy sighed when the tentacle disappeared back in the lake, and finally turned to them, smiling. “I should get this back,” he said, walking away.

Law glared at him, but he saw Zoro shaking his head and thought better of it. When he realised that Luffy was walking around with a stolen sword from the Armoury Gallery, he quickly ran after him to watch out for any new disaster, nodding a greeting to Sanji who finally got here.

 


End file.
